Shatter me (You are my destiny)
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: Lucy se muda a la capital, conociendo así en su nueva escuela a Natsu, hijo de un exitoso empresario, ambos se enamoran y Lucy queda embarazada, pero por fuerte oposicion de sus familias no se casan, 8 años después regresa Lucy convertida en modelo y con un nuevo nombre pero ¿Qué pasara cuando ambos se reencuentren? ¿Renacerá el amor? ¿Será capaz de reconocerla? AU Moderno, Lemmon


**Shatter Me**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva historia

Me encontraba en un Avión de regreso a mi ciudad natal, solo pensaba en cuanto habrá cambiado en los últimos años, como estará mi hermano, mi abuela, mi madre, cerré los ojos por un momento y entonces suspire

 _"¿cómo mi vida llego a este punto…?"_

Fue lo único que logre pensar en estos momentos, entonces comencé a recordar lentamente todo lo que había pasado, desde aquel fatídico día… claramente la historia no comienza aquí, para saber cómo sucedió todo debemos ir 8 años atrás…

 **8 AÑOS ANTES**

-No…- solo podía ver la caja de madera enfrente de ese frio salón -No… - repetí nuevamente esperando que esto solo fuera una broma, un terrible sueño, me acerque a comprobar mi triste y desgarradora realidad, ahí estaba el, la persona que amaba más en este mundo y para la única que siempre fui su princesa; inerte, sin respiración, completamente frio… sentí las lágrimas invadir mi rostro, sentí como cada partícula de mi ser se estremecía ¿Realmente es él?

-No… ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puede ser!- simplemente me fui cayendo al suelo, estaba llorando como jamás en mi vida, solo podía hacer eso, llorar y aun así no cambiaría esta horrible verdad

-Hermana…- sentí como unos brazos me rodearon, por un momento olvide que no podía hacer esto, tenía que ser fuerte tenía que estar para el…

-¿Todo está bien?- asentí con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas –ellos dicen que papa no volverá ¿Eso es cierto?- negué con la cabeza

-El siempre estará contigo, aquí, en tu corazón- me abrazo fuertemente –Tenemos que ser fuertes sora… por mamá, y por papá- el simplemente asintió, solo escuchaba en el resonar del salón a mi madre hablando por teléfono, al parecer estaba intentando que la persona que había matado a mi padre pagara por eso

-¿Es que acaso no entiende? Mi esposo está muerto, ¡está muerto! Tengo una hija de la misma edad, y tengo un hijo pequeño ¿que se supone que haga con ellos? ¡Responda!- la escuchaba hablar desesperada, soltando un llanto de impotencia y tristeza completamente enormes, no pude más, Salí directo al baño, entre y me encerré en mi pequeño mundo, no quería saber más, llore todo lo que pude hasta que…

-Sí, eso intento hacer, mi madre me obligo a venir al funeral- era una persona como de mi edad hablando por teléfono -¿Qué se supone que haga? Nunca pensé que conducir de esa manera nos llevaría a esto, creí que estaba sobria, no, no vi cuando cruzo el camino- era ella, ella… Salí del baño con toda mi rabia contenida, la observe hablar por teléfono hasta que dijo algo que enserio me molesto –Ahora tengo que ir a ver a sus estúpidos hijos y esa señora, es una perra, intenta sacarnos todo el dinero posible- fue todo, la hale del cabello y la lleve arrastrando, ella intentaba firmemente zafarse de mí pero no le fue posible, llegue hasta donde estaba mi madre y la avente enfrente de ella

-¡Ahora dilo! Di lo que estabas diciendo de ella ¡Repítelo es su cara maldita!- ella estaba con algunas lágrimas y yo lloraba de la frustración

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto sorprendida mi madre

-Es ella, es ella madre, ella lo mato- en este punto yo ya estaba gritando

-¿Señora Lyla? ¡Hija!- entro una señora y vi a la muchacha tirada -¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto mientras la levantaba del suelo

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga si ella está hablando mal de la esposa y la familia de la persona a la que mato?! ¡¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA ESTAR ARREPENTIDA EN LUGAR DE INSULTARNOS?! ¡¿NO DEBERIA ROGAR POR EL PERDON DE LOS CIELOS?!- mi respiración era completamente entrecortada, no podía soportarlo, la muchacha simplemente estaba llorando detrás de su madre, la miraba con rabia y desprecio

-¡Lucy! ¡Dios mío! ¡Cálmate!- mi madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Lo único que deseo es hundirlas!- solté sin mas

-¿Eso es lo que deseas realmente? Si eso es lo deseas ¡bien! ¡Dime como lo deseas! ¡Podemos hacerlo!- la muchacha salió detrás de su madre y se arrodillo enfrente de nosotros, llorando

-¡Lo siento! ¡Enserio no sabía! Yo… No quería que esto pasara, yo… solo actúe tontamente, lo lamento- decía mientras estaba en el suelo, yo solo continuaba llorando, pensando en quizá lo mal que reaccione, pero aun así no pude reaccionar de otra manera, simplemente retrocedí, desaparecí un rato y cuando volví mama estaba hablando con alguien, al parecer es el abogado de la otra familia

-Este es todo el sueldo que hubiese tenido hasta su jubilación, también abriremos un fondo para la universidad y ya quedo saldada la cuenta del hospital y de la funeraria, disculpen las molestias-reverenciaron y salieron, mi madre me vio, y se acerco

-deberías ir con sora a descansar a casa, antes del sepelio*- asentí, fui con sora a casa y después de un largo día finalmente caí dormida.

Pasaron los días, tuve que acostumbrarme a que no vería a mi padre, Jude Heartfilia nunca más, igualmente tuve que regresar a la escuela aunque ciertamente no fuera lo mismo, no tenía amigos y casi no hablaba con mis compañeros de clase, pero era buena en la escuela, realmente no tenía mucho por lo que quejarme, una semana después de todo lo sucedido finalmente mi madre dejo caer la bomba

-Lucy, Empaca tus cosas- dijo mi mama a penas deje mi mochila en el sillón

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

-Nos vamos a la capital-

-¿Magnolia? ¿Por qué?-

-No puedo estar un minuto más aquí, iremos a vivir con tu abuela- dijo mientras metía ropa en una maleta

-Aun no entiendo…-

-No hay nada que entender Lucy, querida, simplemente no puedo salir a ninguna parte ni estar en esta casa sin recordar a tu padre, es mejor salir de aquí, y así también podrás ir a la universidad de la capital- estaba apilando cosas en una caja, pero yo seguía sin entender

-Pero… ¿y la escuela?-

-Hice la transferencia esta tarde, solo necesitas ir y presentarte a dirección para la asignación de tu grupo-

-¿Es enserio? ¿No puedo quedarme?-

-No, no hay más que discutir, nos vamos y fin- estaba seriamente molesta, ella debió haberlo notado, por lo cual me acaricio el cabello y dijo

-Vamos Lu, todos necesitamos alejarnos de aquí, tal vez sea el comienzo de algo completamente bueno y diferente ¿no crees? Mira ya hasta tengo tu nuevo uniforme, no importa que sea solo un año, necesitas estar bien en la escuela e ingresar a la universidad como tu padre lo hubiese querido, hazlo por el- y salió del cuarto, realmente esta vez no podría hacer nada al respecto, mire el uniforme un rato más y finalmente comencé a empacar, ella realmente podría tener razón, al día siguiente me encontraba en la tumba de mi padre, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, me despedía de él y esta ciudad

 _"por favor padre, ayúdame en la nueva ciudad, espero todo este bien, cuando tenga un título universitario vendré a verte nuevamente, hasta entonces, recuerda que te amo"_

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a casa donde probablemente ya había llegado el camión de la mudanza

Mi madre estaba metiendo las últimas cajas en el pequeño camión y finalmente nos fuimos de crocus, el camino no fue muy largo sin embargo yo estaba con la mente en blanco, no sabía que pasaría, el taxi me dejo en lo que sería mi nueva escuela para poder arreglar lo de mi inscripción, eran alrededor de las 9 am, las clases habían empezado hace un poco de tiempo

 _"Fairy Tail Academy"_

Decía el letrero de la entrada, fue un poco extraño, comencé a vagar por el patio y los pasillos buscando la dirección para completar mi transferencia, no sabía cómo llegar, era tan grande, estuve preguntando varias veces y aun así no conseguía dar con la dirección, iba lentamente por el pasillo y vi aun muchacho de cabello rosa, me llamo la atención como se golpeaba contra el pizarrón de un salón vacío, vi que se trataba de un problema de matemáticas

Me acerque al pizarrón y sin titubeos la resolví, el chico se me quedo viendo, cuando al fin termine, se rasco la cabeza, estaba a punto de salir cuando me detuvo por la muñeca

-¡Oe! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – me pregunto, decidí explicarle

-Fue sencillo en realidad- tome el gis y comencé a explicarle

-Solamente haces esto, y siguiendo tu formula queda que x es igual más menos 5 por la raíz cuadrada de 5 al cuadrado menos 4 por 6 entre dos, si lo simplificas queda igual a mas menos 5 por la raíz cuadrada de 25 – 24 entre dos y esto se vuelve a simplificar de esta forma- miraba el pizarrón un poco confundido, a medida que hice los procedimientos su cara parecía aún más confundida

-y entonces nos queda que x1 es igua x2 es igual a 2 ¡Listo! Así se resuelve la ecuación- su cara de confusión aumento más cuando vio todo escrito en el pizarrón

-No entendí nada- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¿Eres de segundo año?-

-No, soy de último año-

-Esto debiste verlo el año pasado- dije un poco confundida

-Ya lo sé, pero soy malo en matemáticas- resoplo mientras se sentaba en una butaca-

-Deberías estudiar más, esto vendrá en el examen de la universidad-

-Osh, ni lo menciones, mis padres están fastidiando todo el tiempo con lo mismo, según ellos debo entrar a la universidad de magnolia y convertirme en "Un heredero digno"- cerro los ojos con aparente molestia

-¿Huh? ¿Heredero?- sonrió, se levantó y me dio la mano

-Lo siento, olvide presentarme, Natsu Dragneel-

-Lucy Heartfilia, un placer- correspondí el saludo

-¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto-

-Sí, de hecho estaba buscando la dirección para terminar mi transferencia pero eh dado vueltas y vueltas, estoy perdida- dije un poco apenada

-Vamos ¡yo te llevo!- dijo sonriendo

-¿Enserio? ¡Me has salvado!- salimos del salón y recorrimos algunos pasillos, esta escuela realmente era grande

-Y dime… ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto

-Soy de crocus- dije sin más

-Vaya… mis abuelos eran de crocus, nunca eh ido pero dicen que es bonito-

-Si la provincia no es tan mala como la demás gente cree, claro que no se compara con esta enorme ciudad-

-hemos llegado, esta es la dirección- señalo una puerta

-Muchas gracias, estoy completamente agradecida- dije haciendo una reverencia ligera

-No es nada, anda entra, aquí te espero para llevarte a tu salón- dijo haciendo un ademan de que entrara

-¿Enserio? Eso sería genial- entre, hable con el director macarov y complete la inscripción, me dieron la combinación de mi casillero y grupo, Salí y ahí estaba Natsu hablando con otro muchacho de cabello negro

-¡Lucy!- me hizo una seña con la mano de que fuera, me acerque –Él es Gray Fullbuster-

-Un placer, soy Lucy Heartfilia- dije sin mas

-Vaya flamita, no dijiste que era linda- me sonroje, simplemente me voltee

-No le hagas caso, deja veo que grupo te toco- me quito la papeleta y miro

-Te toco en nuestro grupo ¡Genial! ¡Estoy encendido!- dijo Natsu bastante emocionado

-Vayamos a tu casillero y después iremos a clases- caminamos los 3, ellos iban hablando de algo que no entendía

-y entonces Jellal, se le declaro a Erza, pero ella no supo que responder y ahora solo se oculta de el- dijo gray, continuaron platicando en lo que dejaba los libros y en mi casillero, después avanzamos hacia el salón, cuando entre me hicieron presentarme y toda esa charada de siempre, para mi suerte me toco en junto de Natsu y Gray, ellos eran muy agradables

-Ahora que lo pienso, Lucy, no sé cómo hiciste esa ecuación tan rápido, deberías entrenarnos para el examen de admisión- dijo Natsu

-¿Enserio eres tan buena?- pregunto Gray, cuando dijo eso solo le enseñe las dos hojas que había dejado el profesor hace 10 minutos completamente resueltas

-Vaya… sí que lo eres, deberías ayudarnos, sobre todo a flamita, es completamente idiota- Natsu se molesto

-¿Acaso quieres pelea hielito?- comenzaron a decirse un montón de cosas y yo solo los miraba divertida

-Fullbuster, Dragneel ¡silencio o los saco!- les grito el profesor, yo solo sonreí muy divertida ante la situación

-¡Oe Luce! No te rías-

-¿Luce?- mire un poco confundida

-Suena bien ¿no crees?-

-Flamita, hielito y Luce, interesante- dijo Fullbuster

-¿Soy parte de su grupo ahora?- dije

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Eres nuestra amiga- sonrió Natsu, por fin en toda mi vida, sentí que pertenecía a algo, continuo el día de clases entre bromas y cosas así, a la hora del almuerzo salimos a la cafetería, y una muchacha de cabello blanco de acerco a nosotros y abrazo a Natsu por la espalda

-¡Natsu!-

-Lissana- dijo secamente, ella comenzó a hablar sin parar y vi como Gray tenía una cara de molestia, después de un rato llegaron otras dos personas, una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello azul, a Gray casi le brillaron los ojos

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo la de cabello rojo

-¡Hola Gray-sama!- dijo la de cabello azul

-Erza, Juvia que bueno que llegaron-'dijo Natsu ignorando por completo la conversación de Lissana –Tengo que presentarles a alguien, ella es Lucy Heartfilia-

-Un placer, soy Erza Scarlet-

-Juvia Loxar ¿Acaso eres rival de amor?- la mire un poco confundida

-Yo… no entiendo…-

-No le hagas caso, solo tiene celos de cualquier mujer que se acerque a Gray- dijo Erza, sonreí un poco apenada y continuamos comiendo, Lissana se me quedaba viendo un poco raro cada que Natsu me preguntaba sobre mi vida, cuando todos dijeron que deberíamos hacer un grupo de estudio para la universidad ella declino de inmediato diciendo que no le hacía falta, el resto del día fue historia, continuo con normalidad y cuando las clases terminaron Natsu me alcanzo en mi casillero

-¿Por dónde vives Luce?- me pregunto mientras sacaba mis libros

-La verdad no sé cómo irme, esta es la dirección- le di un papel que me dio mi madre en la mañana

-Vaya es cerca de mi casa, vamos te acompaño-

-¿Enserio? Seria fabuloso, gracias- salimos de la escuela e íbamos platicando de cosas triviales, gustos, etc., pude notar como Lissana se nos quedó mirando a lo lejos, yo simplemente decidí ignorarla, llegamos a la casa donde se supone viviría

-Gracias Natsu, nos vemos mañana- dije antes de entrar

-Hasta mañana Luce, ¡Oe! Espera, dame tu número- me dio su celular, y yo le di el mío

-Listo, entonces hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- cerré la puerta, salude a mi madre, abuela y a sora, hice mi tarea, me bañe y cuando estaba a punto de dormir el teléfono sonó

 _"Descansa Luce"_

Era Natsu, sonreí para mis adentros y me dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro…

* * *

Hola! Soy nueva en esta sección, llevaba un tiempo intentando escribir algo de esta pareja pero no tenía una buena idea hasta que se me ocurrió esto y pum! Pues aquí estoy, espero que les guste esta historia y si les gusta háganmelo saber por medio de un review! Se los agradecería mucho! Espero actualizar regularmente, no saben el trabajo que me costó hacer este capítulo, veremos cómo se desarrolla esta historia ya que es un AU completamente moderno y sin magia, agregando que tal vez y solo por momentos cambie o adapte las personalidades de los personajes, sin más que decir espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer

Nos leemos pronto

Sawako Kagamine

sepelio* es el entierro de una persona, en mi país así se dice, desconozco si existe otra forma de llamarle


End file.
